After it All
by descentofthedoppelganger
Summary: Post-Chosen. Post-Not Fade Away. Just a one shot about Spike and Buffy. First time writing a fanfic about BtVS, so go easy on me.


_Hey this is my first Buffy fic, so tell me if you like. I couldn't decide whether to write about spike or buffy. I used to be all team angel but now i just cant decide. So here it is. There might be more soon._

**Disclaimer: I dont own Buffy the vampire slayer, as much as i wish i could, maybe not own it just have Angel and Spike. (:**

After it All

Buffy was on her nightly patrol. She hadn't been in Cleveland long so she was even more aware of her surroundings as usual, if that was even possible. Ever since the destruction of Sunnydale she, along with the rest of the Scooby gang, made their way up to the second hell mouth located in Cleveland. She realized there was more then enough slayers but she figured this would be a good place to start getting potentials, slayers- she corrected herself, ready and trained. Willow and Xander had insisted on tagging along for patrol but she assured them she'd be fine. She heard a faint rustling from somewhere behind her.

She turned around, readied herself and lifted her steak up, about to strike, when she saw the familiar blue eyes she'd missed for so long.

"Spike?" She called out quietly into the starlit night.

"Buffy." he replied wistfully. It had been so long since he'd seen her. _Too long. _He thought to himself.

"Spike!" she said suddenly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He was taken aback by her enthusiasm but he quickly snaked his arms around her waist. He had to admit he was confused, the last time he'd seen her, she had been dancing with his worst enemy. It had been perfectly clear she had moved on from even the thought of him. He couldn't put two and two together. Was it possible she missed him as much as he missed her? _Better keep it casual_, he told himself sternly. _No declaration of love, not tonight._

"How have you been, pet?" he whispered into her ear, with a little too much intensity then he'd intended. He cursed himself silently. _Way to be loves bitch, again Spikey boy. _He congratulated himself sarcastically. A shiver ran down her spine, she closed her eyes and sighed before reluctantly pulling away from his tight embrace.

"Just peachy." she replied, teasing. "You know another day, another hell mouth." she said gesturing around her. "Oh and more then a thousand slayers to prepare and train."

"I heard." he said simply, a smile creeping onto his face. She always knew how to lighten up the mood.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked seriously, concern spreading across her features. There had to be a reason. "Does Angel need some kind of help? Do we have another apocalypse on our hands?" she questioned, curious to his motivation for coming to see her.

Spike tensed as Angel's name slipped from her lips but he immediately reigned himself in. Nothing to be angry about, he insisted. If she wanted to be with Angel it was her choice, he didn't say he had to like it but it was her choice.

He did take comfort to the fact he wasn't with her. That was something to be happy about.

He hadn't seen much of angel after the fall. All he knew was after they lost Illyria, Gunn, and Conner he needed time away. Angel prompted to do the same.

"No, not that I know of. But I'm sure we will eventually."

"So what then?" she asked, suspicion coloring her tone.

"Can't an old friend drop in to say hi?" he asked innocently. He recoiled from the word friend. It didn't feel right. He'd never be able to see Buffy as 'just a friend.'

She frowned, she didn't like it either. An old friend? That's it? Did he not feel the same way he had before? _Just my luck_, she grumbled to herself. She finally falls for him and he's forgotten all about her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, noticing the wrinkle in her brow. He felt the urge to run his finger over it and smooth it over, but ignored the sudden impulse.

"No, not at all." she lied, which didn't go unnoticed by Spike. He lifted his hand to her cheek and brushed her hair from her face. "There we are." he said quietly.

Then out of nowhere two vampires came running at her. She swung around and delivered a kick to the first ones chest as the second one pounced on her. Its teeth were inches from her neck when Spike lifted it off of her and gave it a good sock in the jaw. It went sprawling on the other one and he staked the first while Buffy staked the second.

Buffy dusted herself off and turned to him.

"These ones hate you just as the much as the ones in sunnydale, eh?"

"Guess so. I am a pretty hot commodity." she tucked her stake back into her pocket and shrugged.

Spike took a moment to asses her. He took every detail of her in and she did the same. He noticed her hair was a bit shorter and her eyes were still the bright green he could never get enough of. He couldn't help but get lost in them.

"Well hey, I think we've done enough staking for the night, there will be plenty more vamps tomorrow. Lets go share the good news with everyone." she smiled turning on her heal and heading in the opposite direction. He was stuck in place. _When did he suddenly become good news_? He wondered. _Surely that was a good sign. Better not press the matter. _She turned around, confused to find him so far behind. "You coming!"

"Yeah." he replied before trotting to her side. They walked in silence for a while. "So how is everyone?" he asked, trying to distract himself from the emotion threatening to reveal itself.

"Good actually. Willows doing great with the magic. Giles is on a retreat with the counsel, he took a few of the girls with, thank god." she said happily. "Dawn is…growing up, and Xander is, well, Xander." she said laughing softly. He noticed a sparkle in her eye as she talked about them.

"And Faith?" he asked darkly.

Buffy sighed. Faith.

"She has a few of the slayers with her. Training them and searching for the rest of the slayers."

"Are you…seeing anyone?" he asked, desperately trying to be nonchalant, and failing miserably.

She smiled to herself, relieved he was still interested. "Hmmm," she started grinning at him. His brows furrowed as he waited for her answer. "Nope." she replied chuckling as his facial features relaxed.

He could see the remnants of loneliness upon her face. He'd only just recognized and he'd could only tell because he had the same look branded on his face.

She peeked up at him from the beneath her lashes. His brow furrowed again, this time in bewilderment.

He recovered quickly and followed her through the front door of the unfamiliar house they had stopped at.

"Guys! I'm home."

"Hey Buff. Willows been meaning to talk with you-" Xander started before catching view of Spike and stopping mid sentence. "Spike." He said, nodding in his direction. It was a silent expression of appreciation, he still hadn't forgot about Spike saving his life and the world. For that he was thankful. He still wasn't fond of spike but he had to show some sign of thanks without really saying it. Spike mimicked the movement, understanding perfectly.

"Um Xander?" Buffy asked waving a hand in front of his face. "What did Willow say?"

"Oh yeah," he replied, his attention refocusing on Buffy. "Well Willow got a call from a friend and apparently there's some kind of new evil in town."

"Isn't there always? Well it can't be worse then the first, right?" she said.

"Don't jinx us." Willow told her as she came into view.

"Hey Red." Spike said smiling.

"Hey Spike," she replied kindly. "Back in town?"

"Yep, most likely for good. It's pretty clear you'll need the help." he chuckled.

Buffy's eyes quickly found his as he said this.

_He's in town, for good? What did that mean? _Buffy asked herself silently. She gazed into his eyes searching for answers. His blue eyes blazed into her green ones.

Then Dawn emerged from the stair case, cutting the tension. She immediately broke into a run when she saw Spike.

He smiled as she grabbed him into a hug.

"Spike! Your back."

"Yes, I am. How hav' you been, bit?"

"Good, good. You know battling evil, the usual."

Dawn pulled away and looked from Spike to Buffy and back again before taking a few steps back. "I..uh..have some stuff to do. Robin, needed me to..uh..Coming!" she shouted before sprinted back up the stairs.

"Well hey we're all thinking about going to some club tonight. Figured we'd check out the town, seeing as we're going to be spending most of our time here. Did you want to go?" Xander asked.

"Um no, you go. I'm going to stay and get…caught up."

Xander nodded before Willow took him by the arm and escorting him out to get the girls and leave.

"Caught up, eh?" he smirked after they were alone.

"Yeah, caught up." she smiled before walking out the back door, spike following suit.

They started walking and both were silent for a time. Gazing in each others eyes.

He hadn't realized how much he'd missed this. Just being with her. Looking into her eyes, he felt like he'd lost his grip on reality.

"So, how are you, love?"

"Good." she replied.

"Glad to hear it. How are things with the immortal?" he asked grudgingly.

All she did was laugh. "What?" he asked bluntly.

"I was never with him. Just one of my cover ups so no one would find me. You and Angel actually fell for that? I thought you two boneheads knew better then that."

Spike said nothing as he was washed through with relief.

"So, why are you really here?" she probed, changing the subject.

She wanted to understand his reason, but most of all she wanted him to hold her.

He sighed, unsure of whether he should tell her. He was there for her but he didn't want to push.

"To fight evil." he said smirking.

She glared at him.

"Alrigh' Alrigh'." He sighed again. "I came to see you, to see how you were." he replied looking away.

"It took you long enough."

His doubled back and his gaze shifted back to her, his eyes piercing hers.

"What?" Was all he could manage.

She took him in her arms and brushed her lips against his softly. He pulled back and quirked an eyebrow.

"I've been waiting for you to come around. I told you I loved you, I expected you to show up any time- But then that battle with wolfram and hart. I mean you never even stopped by to tell me if you made it out alive! I had to hear it from Angel." she said getting angry.

"I'm sorry, pet. But- I mean- you didn't mean it. You just said it because you felt you had to." he stuttered trying to allow himself to believe her words. _Could this really be happening? _

She pulled him close and her lips crashed into his. Speaking every unspoken word between them. His fingers tangled in her golden hair and she had her arms constricted around his waist. "I love you." she whispered into his ear.

"Bloody hell, if I would hav' known sooner…" he trailed off, before she silenced him with another kiss. He was speechless…and elated. He'd never thought this day would come, but he was damn happy it did.

"You're not going to leave me are you?" she asked suddenly. "Because you know Angel had this whole self sacrificing thing. Said 'I deserved a normal life' but that's not what I want." she glowered. "I want you."

"Don't worry, love. I'm way too selfish for that." he replied grinning. "I'll be around for a long long time."


End file.
